Attack of Thermometron 9000/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Video game announcer: Fight! Axel: This game is amazing! Zoe: Can't hear you, Axel! Too loud! Axel: Yeah! I like that part too! This Junior Genetic Spy Lizard game is the best! (Zoe turns down the speaker) Hey! Don't! It's better loud! Zoe: Better? I can't hear my thumbs move! (Underneath the kids, Galileo is being chased by Bobbie Blobby who is shooting out clays at him) Galileo: Ooh! Ooh! Bobbie Blobby: I gave you every chance in the world, lizard! Now you get what's coming to ya. (Bobbie continues to shoot out clays at Galileo, but he dodges them. Her mecha-suit creates a large hand out of clay and knocks Galileo up into the air) Galileo: Pay no attention to the lizard! Coming through! (Galileo lands inside his terrarium) Oh! Safe. (Bobbie uses her clays and grabs onto Galileo) Bobbie Blobby: Touch the temperature knob one more time, and you'll never be safe again! (Bobbie throws Galileo out of the terrarium) Galileo: Ooh! Bearbarian: Stop now or I unleash the fury of the World Breaker upon you both! (Bobbie fires clay onto Bearbarian's face) Bobbie Blobby: Not your fight, fuzzy! Zoe: Hey, Axel! Axel: Move around! Masko: Galileo! Again? It's the third time you two have the fight today! (Bobbie fires clay at Masko) Bobbie Blobby: Stay out of it, Nacho Nosy. Masko: That not nice. (Masko grabs onto the legs of Bobbie's battlesuit, causing it to trip and knocks Bobbie into her battlesuit glass) Galileo: And... scene! Ha, ha! Would you like a selfie with the winner? Bobbie Blobby: You are lizard meat. (Bobbie continues to chase after Galileo. Galileo dodges the clays she fired at him just when Axel and Zoe are having a fight) Axel: Zoe, I... listen. Come on! (Galileo lands on top of Axel's head) Guys! (Galileo jumps away, causing Bobbie to fire clays at Axel's face) What's going on? Galileo: Bobbie Blobby keeps turning the temperature down! I'm freezing! Bobbie Blobby: He keeps turning up the heat. My clay's starting to melt! (Bobbie and Galileo both start bickering) Zoe: Just agree on a temperature that's not too hot, not too cold. (Axel is about to turn up the speaker, but Zoe stops him) You're friends. Friends compromise. (Axel turns up the speaker) I can't focus when it's that loud! Axel: But if we keep the volume up, we won't hear them arguing! Louder! Galileo: Hotter! Zoe: Quieter! Bobbie Blobby: Colder! Axel: Louder! Galileo: Hotter! Zoe: Quieter! Bobbie Blobby: Colder! Masko: (to Bearbarian) Someone must do the something. (Bearbarian nudges Masko) Axel: Louder! Zoe: Quieter! Axel: Louder! Zoe: Quieter! (Masko unplugs the computer system) Axel: Louder! Zoe: Quie-- Aah! Axel: Grr! Zoe: I'm going back to my house to play where I can hear myself think! (Zoe walks to the door) Axel: You say something, Zoe? Bearbarian: Uh-oh! (Zoe groans as she slams the door close. Axel gets back to his game, but Masko swings onto a lamp and lands in front of him) Masko: Hi! Axel: Hey! Masko! What gives? Masko: You tell them, "Agree, you're friends", but then you let your friend go because you no agree. Axel: Cut it! (Bobbie accidentally fires clay at him and Masko) You're right, Masko. Masko: Yes. Axel: But first, these two. Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (Action Axel stops Galileo and Bobbie from fighting) Action Axel: Break it up! (The team all have a meeting near the communication monitor) So, how do we compromise? Galileo: Humph! Slobot: Answer. A mobile temperature controller. I could build a device to localize the temperature so it's just right for Galileo and Bobbie Blobby. Action Axel: Could you make it fast? Bearbarian: Slobot? Fast? (Bearbarian and Sarge Charge both laugh) Slobot: I might surprise you. (A few moments later, the Power Players are all still waiting for Slobot. Bearbarian and Masko are both sleeping, Sarge Charge and Galileo are playing a card game, and Bobbie is building a clay sculpture of Galileo) Ta-da! Bobbie Blobby: Huh? Action Axel: Huh? Slobot: Presenting Thermometron 9000! The intelligent thermostat bot. (Thermometron 9000 arrives) Action Axel: Slobot, you're the best! Thermometron 9000: Bedroom temperature desired? Action Axel: Hmm. I don't know. Normal? (Thermometron 9000 fires out small plugs onto the room wall) Thermometron 9000: Normal. Normal. Normal. Room temperature stabilized. Next. Bobbie Blobby: This might actually work. Wait up! (The Power Players, except Action Axel, leave the room) Action Axel: Peace at last! Game on! Thermometron 9000: Living room. Select temperature. Bobbie Blobby: Cold! Really cold! (Thermometron 9000 fires out small plugs and freezes the room) Aah! Perfect! (Masko shivers in the cold, but he, Sarge Charge, and Galileo are all at the kitchen) Masko: Aah! Perfect! (Masko grabs a piece of cheese) Uh, Galileo? Can you rub to my back? I work on the tan. (Masko lays down onto a slice of bread) Thermometron 9000: Kitchen temperature achieved. (In the living room, Bobbie is making a large clay sculpture of herself tearing Galileo apart) Bobbie Blobby: Sculpting with clay that's just the right temperature? I'm in. Bearbarian: Aah! Ha, ha! (chuckles) The cold awakens the beast within! (Up the stairs, Sarge Charge is about to ski down) Sarge Charge: Everybody clear the slope! Coming through! (skis down the stairs) Ha ha! Bobbie Blobby: Thermometron? More chill, please. Galileo: 9000? A little more heat over here? Bobbie Blobby: Colder. Galileo: Hotter. Bobbie Blobby: Colder! Galileo: Hotter! Bobbie Blobby: Colder! Galileo: Hotter! Bobbie Blobby: Colder! (Unbeknownst to the toys, Bobbie and Galileo both unintentionally break Thermometron 9000 down) Video game announcer: You win! Action Axel: Yes! Ha ha! Okay, it is kind of loud. And no fun playing all by myself. (leaps down from the table) Maybe I should go say sorry. (Action Axel fires at the doorknob and opens the door, but a pile of snow flood onto him) Argh! Action Axel: Snow? (activates his wing drone) Whoa! (Action Axel flies himself into the living room and lands himself onto the ground) Sarge Charge: You need to get the right gear, kid. Can't be too careful in extreme conditions like this! Action Axel: Wh-why is it s-so cold? (Bearbarian throws a snowball at Action Axel, making him chuckle) Huh? Bobbie Blobby: Huh! I guess it might have gotten a little chilly. Action Axel: A little? Hey! What's that burning smell? (flies himself to the kitchen) Bearbarian: Hey! Action Axel: Whoa! What's happening? Uncle Andrew's gonna be home soon! Galileo: You are stress out. Relax! Live from Rio selfie! (Galileo takes a selfie of himself. A popcorn lands onto Masko) Masko: Butter. I like. Action Axel: What? Thermometron! Did you do this? Thermometron 9000: What is your ideal temperature? Hotter? Colder? Action Axel: No! Thermometron! Temperature normal! Temperature normal! Thermometron 9000: What is normal? Hotter? Colder? Normal? Error! (Thermometron 9000 fires out small plugs onto the kitchen table) Action Axel: Argh! Guys! Chill-out time is over. Ready for action! (Action Axel takes out his Power Sword) Oh, yeah! Power sword! (The toys destroy the small plugs) The living room! (flies to the living room) Masko: Ha, ha! (Bearbarian and Bobbie are trying to get the World Breaker out of the snow) Action Axel: Need a hand? (Action Axel fires out Minergy onto the ice, breaking it and freeing the World Breaker) Bearbarian: I like the cold, but not the ice! (The toys destroy the plugs in the living room) Sarge Charge: Boo-ya! Hoo-ha! Doo-dah! (Action Axel lands onto a carrot nose of a Madcap snowman) Action Axel: Is that...? Sarge Charge and Bobbie Blobby: Huh? Action Axel: Butter? I'm going in! (Action Axel flies to the kitchen and carries Galileo and Masko to the living room) Galileo and Masko: Whoa! (The team all gather up onto a sofa) Action Axel: We need to find and stop Thermometron 9000. Everybody ready? Bobbie Blobby: No. We need to warm up first. Galileo: We need to cool down! Action Axel: If Zoe was here, she'd call this irony, I think. But she's not, because I couldn't compromise with her. So meet me in the middle and let's find that renegade robot! (Slobot appears on the stairs) Slobot: Thermometron went to your room to make it "normal". Action Axel: That still sounds really bad. Action Axel: Whoa! Thermometron 9000: Hotter! Colder! Normal! Perfect! (Thermometron 9000 fires out small plugs around the room, causing the room to become windy) Sarge Charge: That contraption's wacky weather generated an inversion layer. Action Axel: It'll destroy the whole house! (A tornado appears and many items in the room get sucked into it) Sarge Charge: Tornado! Action Axel: In my room? What do we do? Bearbarian: We must crush the plugs. (The toys all begin destroying the plugs that are in the room. Suddenly, a palm tree decoration flies into Galileo) Galileo: Yikes! Whoa! Sarge Charge: Gotcha! (about to grab Galileo but he can't catch him) Ugh! Galileo: Who's got you? (A book hits Sarge Charge, sending him into the tornado) Slobot: I have an idea. (a book hits him) Error. (Later, the toys meet up near the closet) Action Axel: Slobot, you built it. How do we stop it? Slobot: Stop its generator. Galileo: This scene needs a hero! Make way for the action movie star! (leaps inside the tornado) I ride the currents like a gentle leaf! Ho, ho, ho, ho! (dodges past the obstacles) Oh, no! Oh, no! Bobbie Blobby: Don't sweat it. I got your back. (Action Axel rescues Sarge Charge from the tornado) Action Axel: Sarge! (Galileo gets himself on top of the Thermometron 9000) Galileo: On it! Literally! (Galileo throws down a rope and Bobbie grabs it) Bobbie Blobby: Tying off! (Galileo lands on the ground) Galileo: Pull! Pull! (The toys all pull onto the rope and pull Thermometron 9000 down) Thermometron 9000: Perfect! Normal! Normal! Perfect! (Galileo leaps on top of Thermometron 9000) Galileo: Bobbie! A little help! Bobbie Blobby: You got it! And don't call me little! (Bobbie and Galileo pull up the generator, revealing a red button. Action Axel presses the button, deactivating Thermometron 9000) Action Axel: Power down! Galileo: Success! (The items from the tornado are about to fall down Bobbie Blobby: Or not. (The team all scream as the items all fall onto them. Bobbie and Galileo both help Action Axel up) Action Axel: Ha! (A little while later, everything is back to normal and Zoe returns to continue playing video games with Axel) Axel: This is good, right? Not too loud... Zoe: Not too quiet. (Nearby, Bobbie is making a clay sculpture of Galileo) Galileo: Not too hot... Bobbie Blobby: Not too cold! (Underneath the table, Slobot has rebuilt Thermometron 9000) Slobot: It's perfect! Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts